A single frequency network (SFN) has high frequency efficiency, but interference is problematic because a plurality of transmitters or repeaters uses one frequency.
In order to solve the interference problem due to the use of a single frequency between the transmitter and the transmitter, the transmitter and the repeater, and the repeater and the repeater, a channel profile for the broadcasting network and a separate received power from each transmitter or repeater are required. In order to calculate the channel profile and the separate received power, a method of using a transmitter identification (TxID) signal has been introduced.
The transmitter identification signal is based on the RF watermark technique and has good correlation properties.
The channel profile and the estimated received power obtained through the transmitter identification signal control the power and delay of each transmitter so that a single frequency network can operate efficiently.
Recently, various technologies for the next generation broadcasting communication system have been introduced. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a transmitter identification transmission technique for solving interference in a single frequency network optimized for a next generation broadcasting communication system.